Therion
Therion'' ''(Therionese: Derland, Eastonian: Terige), officially the Dominion of Therion (Therionese: Deries Frauschaftsgebiet) is a constituent state of the South Severian Confederation alongside Hekkia. The nation is centered in the Vivianne Peninsula in southern Severia, where it is largely surrounded by water with Black Kelp Bay (Schwarzertang) in the west, Strait of Therion in the north, and Red Kelp Bay (Rotertang) in the east. To the south, the country borders the vast southern ice lands. This geographical location gave the country an oceanic climate ranging from temperate to cold. The country was conceived by Reuselerrian colonists and migrants from New Iotania whom arrived from New Iotania in waves following unknown cataclysms that struck the region that forced large segments of its population into a mass exodus. Whilst Therion was initially structured as a crown colony of Reuselerria, the reality that the motherland is most likely destroyed led to the country practically acting as its own sovereign state independent of Reuselerria. By 34 CE, the country reformed further and opted for a presidential system, relegating the monarch into a ceremonial role and dividing administrative duties between the president, the cabinet, and the parliament. Etymology The Iotanian word for Therion is derived from the Forênoi-Reuselerrian informal phrase tehere meaning 'there'. Hence Therion means "The land (over) there" given that it was far from where the first settlers originate from. Meanwhile, the Therionese term Derland ''that has similar meanings have its origins debated - popular theory suggests the term came after the Iotanian one and thus the word ''der was a corruption of tehere ''or ''ther ''whilst another theory suggested that ''der came from the Therionese term 'the' and hence Derland means "The land". tory Prehistory (Before 1 BCE) Not much is known about the area which will become Therion prior to colonization by New Iotanian migrants, most of the southern region that modern Therion inhibits is devoid of known surviving native cultures as the closest known ancient settlements are centered around the valley far west. Underwater man-made structures are also known to litter the waters around Red Kelp Bay, indicating the presence of a dead advanced civilization. However there has been no indication that the Vivian Peninsula harbored any sophisticated civilization, as the only relic discovered was a stone age cave culture in the northern part of the peninsula unearthed in 20 CE. Early Years (1 BCE - 6 CE) First Wave The first wave of immigrants to Southern Severia from New Iotania came through Project Utopia, a multinational colonization effort by Reuslerria and Eastonia. First wave Reuselerrian colonists mostly came from affluent backgrounds consisting of wealthy and landed families, royals, high-ranking bureaucrats, and the clergy as the opportunity to evacuate early was not widely available to the general public. The joint Eastonian-Reuselerrian fleet initially landed on 1 BCE in the shores of Black Kelp Bay between the Vivian Peninsula and Akzeleå (Therionese: Akselau) River. Where afterwards the migrants parted ways where Eastonians went westwards and settled modern Hekkia in the Hekkian Valley whilst Reuselerrians colonized the Vivian Peninsula, located east of the landing spot. Between 1-2 CE the settlers in the peninsula inhibits makeshift homes and camps whilst establishing rudimentary agricultural and livestock farms to provide for basic necessities. During these early years, the new settlers first established contact with natives from the northeast known as the Pepperlanders whom the colonists engaged trade with to fulfill demands for resources the early colony lacks. Around the same time, the Reuselerrian colonists are known as the Therionese and identified as such. Second Wave The second wave of Reuselerrian migrants came around 3 CE, three years following the arrival of the first wave. The migrants of the second wave consisted of disorganized survivors from Reuselerria, originating primarily from Elerria and the valley region. The newcomers initially arrived in Centralia where they temporarily refuged in, after arrangements with the Therionese government, the migrants were then transported into Therion to settle permanently. In the same period, the city known as Viviensmund was formally established and became the central point of the new Therionese nation. Colonial Dictatorship (6 CE - 22 CE) Colonial Roots From its conception, Therion was by law, a Reuselerrian crown territory governed with a special set of laws and limitations that placed the country as a liege to the Reuselerrian motherland. However, as contact was lost with mainland Reuselerria shortly before arrival in Severia, Therion has been operating independently under the blurry colonial laws. Constitutionally, Therion is given administrative autonomy in the form of a colonial council as a local legislature and a governor-general as head of state governing on the behalf of the Reuselerrian monarch. The position of governor-general is appointed by the Reuselerrian monarch whilst colonial council members are appointed by the governor-general. Upon embarking, Éliane Laframboise, a Reuselerrian naval admiral with royal familial ties was appointed by then monarch Alexandra I de Reus to become governor-general of the far lands and director of the Reuselerrian side of Project Utopia. When the country known as Therion is established around 1 BCE, Laframboise retains her position as governor-general and assembled the first colonial council to govern Therion composed of former bureaucrats, clergy, and other key individuals. However, throughout the first half-decade the country was largely disorganized and settlers were mostly self-sufficient and living autonomously with minimal involvement from the colonial government. Laframboise's Government Following the arrival of the second wave of immigrants around 3 CE, it became apparent that higher organization is needed in order to establish a properly functioning state. Hence around 6 CE, Laframboise reassembled the council and revamped the cabinet to mostly involve corporate heads. Laframboise believed that involvement from the corporate class is paramount to developing Therion as they were the only entity effectively organizing enough manpower and financial capital to do anything whilst old bureaucrats, royals, and the clergy practically lacks any sway in this brave new world. Laframboise's government was marked by the development of infrastructure and facilities that jump started Therion into a properly functioning state. Facilities such as libraries and cultural museums was built to preserve the country's Reuselerrian legacy whilst numerous permanent housing was developed to accommodate Therion's growth. Alongside these developments, corporations also strengthened their hold over Therion as they solidified their role in the political and economic realm of the country. Despite these positive developments, Laframboise have been harshly criticized by segments of the Therionese population as she practically ruled the country as a dictatorship under a continuous martial law backed by powerful corporations. Oppositions came in many forms ranging from activists calling for elections and democracy to the alienated royal family and clergy questioning the governor-general's legitimacy. Other than that, a vocal point of criticism was also presented in the economic sector as the laborious growth the country enjoys was in a large part fueled by resource imports from neighboring Pepperland, making the country worryingly dependent upon it. Facing increasing opposition, Laframboise increasingly relied on the support of corporations whom she continuously made concessions to, primarily the Ridley Arms and Munitions Company , an armaments and private military company whom provided her with private security. As Laframboise's power appeared to peak, the governor-general passed away in office due to natural causes in 16 CE, leaving Therion with an uncertain future. Trémaux's Government Reuselerrian contingent of Project Utopia left the mainland only with a token military consisting primarily of the navy whilst the rest of the armed forces was left to defend Reuselerria during cataclysm and had presumably perished in the fight. This left newfound Therion with minimal security forces present, a role that was soon taken up by the private military corporation Ridley Arms and Munitions Co. Ridley's role as a security force was further legitimized and intensified throughout Laframboise's government to enforce her position as governor-general. The passing of Éliane Laframboise left Therion in a constitutional crisis, where a new governor-general cannot be legally appointed without approval with the Empress of Reuselerria, which was then still Alexandra I de Reus whom stayed behind in Reuselerria and like the rest of New Iotania, was not contactable. Amidst this situation, Ridley Arms and Munitions Co. headed by CEO Jacqueline Trémaux practically assumed control of the country as the company manned a large part of the nation's armed forces and held a great sway on the colonial council. Trémaux's newfound power was faced with great opposition as she was seen as an usurper by many. To provide her rule with some legitimacy, Trémaux unofficially involved previously alienated royals and clergy in the government, and promising reforms in the future. Under her rule, Therion functioned as a de facto corporate state as the colonial council was chaired by corporate leaders. However, Trémaux's era was marked by a slowdown in development as the leadership was distracted by oppositions to their government. Despite this, Therion was able to foster significant economic growth and establish infrastructural connections to other Severian regions. Trémaux also successfully fostered the country to a point of economic self-sufficiency that drastically cut imports from neighboring countries and for the first time Therion made significant exports instead. Restoration From 1 BCE to 20 CE Therion was stuck in a constitutional limbo. The country was by law - a colony, meaning that on most occasion formal approval by the mainland and the Reuselerrian Empress was required to pass reforms or make any meaningful change. However, contact was lost since 1 BCE and hence the country was in a constitutional and legal crisis. While a legitimate heir to the throne is present, her annointment as Empress is not possible as the reigning monarch Alexandra I de Reus cannot be confirmed deceased. The rivalry between acting powers within the state also further prevented any move to remedy the situation. This condition led to the contested leadership throughout the past two decades. However, after a lack of contact for 20 years, reigning Empress Alexandra I de Reus was eligible to be legally declared dead - and with it, the coronation of a new monarch is possible. The plan to restore the monarchy was largely unopposed within the ruling echelon and hence in 20 CE, Marianne de Reus was coronated as Empress Marianne I de Reus of Reuselerria and her dominions, thus Therion has an official monarch. First in the order of business for the new Empress was to appoint a new governor-general and immediately, the new Empress was mired with challenges as numerous parties vied for power and pushed their candidacies as governor-general. Among these names were Jacqueline Trémaux, representing the military-industrial complex; populist priestess Ghyslaine Barthélemy whom was backed by the clergy; affluent royal relative Ariane Bourdon-Reus, and democratic activist Mona DeNorte, daughter of Chloe DeNorte. Facing a difficult choice, Marianne I called for a public election in Therion where citizens can choose whom the Empress will appoint as governor general. The election commenced in 22 CE and resulted in a tight contest between Barthélemy and DeNorte, neither of which managed to gain electoral majority or a clear lead; automatically leaving the final decision to Marianne I. Bourdon-Reus and the royal faction backed Barthélemy whilst after due deliberation, Trémaux and corporate conglomerates opted to side with DeNorte. In the end, through Trémaux's political and financial backing, Empress Marianne I appointed Mona DeNorte as governor-general of Therion. First Reformation (22 CE - 55 CE) DeNorte's Government The election of Mona DeNorte as governor-general brought an air of reform in Therion. Throughout her tenure, a framework of constitutional reform to turn Therion into a properly functioning democratic state was worked on - meanwhile, the nation's economy continued to prosper. During this era, the Therionese service sector in particular grew significantly as new commercial businesses opened up in many forms. The economic condition contributed to popular support for DeNorte, but despite this, several elements of her own political base parted ways with her as they were dissatisfied by DeNorte's alliance Trémaux and hence her inclination to carter to corporations. This schism led to the creation of the United Socialists organization (Vereinigte Sozialisten), a pan-leftist political bloc led by anarcho-syndicalist agitator Megan Reed; and the Solidarity (Solidarität) movement led by DeNorte's former ally Alexa Ulmenzweig - both denounced DeNorte's appeasement of the ruling wealthy establishment and slow progress. In 28 CE, six years into DeNorte's leadership as governor-general, she voluntarily resigned from her position and requested Empress Marianne I to enact a new election. Although the position of governor-general does not have any term limit and were changed at the request of the monarch, DeNorte did this in a good faith as she believed the position should be elected by the people. With it, a new election was run in the same year. DeNorte ran for a reelection accompanied by Jacqueline Trémaux's daughter, Sylvianne. Last election's runner-up, the populist priest Ghyslaine Barthélemy signed up for another run, with royalist Arianne Bourdon-Reus as her vice-presidential candidate. A new force also came as a third contender, as Alexa Ulmenzweig and Megan Reed partnered up and threatened to divide DeNorte's progressive base. The resulting election resulted in a landslide victory for Mona DeNorte as neither the socialist nor conservative bloc were able to sway voters in face of DeNorte's evident economic progress and political reforms - with it, DeNorte was reappointed as governor-general of Therion. From 28 CE to 34 CE, DeNorte cemented Therion's position as a major power in Severia as the country continued to make progresses and achievements within and without. The economy continued to flex as numerous industrial sectors expanded, establishing Therion as a key manufacturing hub in Severia. Continued growth also spread outside of Viviensmund, with the founding of Wollbrück in 29 CE and the completion of rail lines between Viviensmund and Akzeleå in 33 CE. On the international stage, Therionese and Pepperlander explorers set foot on Tirsych in 31 CE, contributing to a newfound flow of wealth into the two nations. As another six year came into a close for DeNorte, the successful governor-general pushed for the completion of her key agenda - her political reform. In 34 CE, the nation opted to adopt a presidential system with an elected president titled Volkspräsident as head of state in the executive branch, and the Volkstag as the legislative branch headed by a chancellor titled Volkskanzler. The Empress's role was relegated to a largely ceremonial one with powers advisement, consultation, and some limited prerogative. The country's reform to Presidential system was soon followed by the first democratic legislative and Presidential election in the same year. Departing governor-general Mona DeNorte opted to not continue her political career and run as President, instead she commended her deputy Sylvianne Trémaux in forming a liberal-democratic political party: the Allianz für Freiheit und Demokratie (Alliance for Freedom and Democracy) and for her to run as a Presidential candidate. Former contenders Alexa Ulmenzweig and Megan Reed followed suit by forming the Solidarität (Solidarity) party with them at the helm of presidential candidate. Whilst religious and conservative elements whom were dissatisfied by either choices established their own movement: the Soziale Union Derlands (Social Union of Therion), a gynepagan democratic party aiming at nurturing traditional values constitutionally. The party was endorsed by priestess Ghyslaine Barthélemy. The first legislative election between the three party commenced as the Allianz unsurprisingly won on a platform based on emulating the governance of Mona DeNorte with 60.80% of national votes. Followed by Solidarität at 26.79% and Soziale Union at 12.41%. As the presidential law requires candidates to be backed by at least 15% of the seats in the parliament, the Soziale Union was not able to run their own candidate. The Presidential race was relatively more contentious as Ulmenzweig was able to carve out Allianz's voting base by emphasizing Trémaux's corporate ties. However, the votes that were lost to Ulmenzweig was won from the conservatives whom largely preferred more moderate Trémaux over Ulmenzweig. Eventually, Trémaux won with 57.53% of the votes and was subsequently elected as the first Volkspräsident of Therion. Lost Decade The decades between the mid-30s to the early 50s are dubbed the Lost Decade as it saw a relative slowdown in growth for Therion as opposed to the previous decades. The initial decline came by in 34 CE as Sylvianne Trémaux became the first President of Therion, with her party - the Alliance - commanding a majority in the Volkstag, headed by Volkskanzler (Chancellor) Ingrid Michaux, a fellow party member. The new president was left with a country in a strong condition with an optimistic feeling towards the future - a condition that may proof to either be a blessing or a curse as expectations were high for the new leader. Trémaux's first term records a slowdown in progress in contrast to the previous government, which eroded her political constituents. Despite this, Trémaux managed to secure a second term in 41 CE however the Allianz lost its majority and had to compromise the Chancellery for support with the Soziale Union to retain legislative control. All in all, Trémaux's presidency oversaw some infrastructural expansion but an overall slowdown in the nation's growth rate. The relative slowdown contributed to a backslash within the Allianz as dissatisfied electorates led to a schism within the party and split the Allianz into the liberal Freiheitsbund Derland (Freedom Alliance of Therion) and the more conservative Demokratische Volkspartei Derlands (People's Democratic Party). The breakup within the liberal camp led to a landslide Solidarität victory in 48 CE as the dissatisfied populace were eager for change as social democratic activist Lilie Schafscherer won the presidency. The brief atmosphere of national rejuvenation brought by Schafscherer's election did not translate into the reversal of stagnation - which instead continued to deepen. The Solidarität led government's attempts to alleviate the situation through social reforms and proposals of public projects became entangled by petty politics and bureaucratic ropes within the government as the administration faced oppositions from both within and without. Leftist elements within the Solidarität insisted on supporting only radical reforms while liberal and conservative opposition parties pushed against even moderate reforms. The persistent gridlock led to a breakup of the Solidarität as the far-left wing of the party parted ways and formed their own Vereinigte Sozialisten (United Socialists), pushing for collectivization, nationalizations, and the dismantlement of the 'capitalist system'. Extremism was not limited on one side of the aisle as ultranationalists founded the Neues Derland (New Therion) movement in reaction - with an all to familiar promise of 'returning Therion to its former glory' and to put a stop to deterioration by 'bringing elements that had undermined it to justice'. This developments would become an omen to what will come as the nation approached its next election year in 55 CE. Time of Troubles (55 CE - 91 CE) Götterdämmerung The Therionese elections of 55 CE would became one of the most contested elections in the nation's history as Therion became torn into extremities following what was largely perceived as a failure of the moderate-liberal order - and would mark the start of a dark chapter in the nation's history as the stagnation of the Lost Decades culminated into an era of national crisis and periodical decline. The months leading up to the election was mired by rioting and clashes between law enforcement and left or right extremists alike as social order seemingly broke down. The situation became worse as agricultural company Patricia Farms Co. unexpectedly defaulted. Leaked cables soon indicated that the company has been alluding the public by publishing doctored finance records to hide their loss - with the knowledge and support of the administration under the intent of avoiding worsening the ongoing crisis and cause panic. Secret financial bailouts and government aides were given, however as the loss became unsustainable the government decided to cut the rope and the company naturally went bankrupt. This incident destroyed public faith in the nation's businesses and financial system. Rumors and suspicions that numerous other companies were in a similar situation imploded into a panic. Mass selling led to a stock market crash, while banking runs occur as the populace were desperate to disburse their financial asset. The government quickly reacted by closing the stock market and banks to prevent further runs - however it was too late. With the nation's financial system in shambles and with no certainty of the future, the stage was set for the 55 CE elections. Out of fear for the results, Schafscherer implored the Volkstag ''to delay the elections and form an emergency coalition government to secure the situation beforehand instead. The ''Volkstag -'' one that had been elected in more stable times and composed of centrist and moderate parties - agreed, both the ''Vereinigte Sozialisten ''and ''Neues Derland protested but fell into deaf ears and eventually resigned themselves as a result. The move was widely unpopular among the public as the ruling government was blamed for causing the problems in the first place. This unpopularity led to a coup attempt involving several army officers and supporters of Neues Derland ''storming the ''Volkstag and taking over key areas of Viviensmund, claiming the governance of the country for themselves - the city turned into chaos as forces in opposition of the coup and its supporters clashed in the streets. Schafscherer and the government evacuated to Wollbrück and declared a state of emergency, handing army chief General Lena Meyer emergency powers to resolve the situation. Meyer declared martial law and suspended the constitution. She proceed to move swiftly and took control of the city, restoring order and arresting coup plotters. The high leadership of Neues Derland was blamed and implicated in the coup, and were soon put under military tribunals and sentenced for treason. The organization was then banned and a nationwide purge took place against members and supporters of the movement. By 57 CE the situation relatively stabilized as Meyer and the military firmly established control over the country. Whilst the military consolidated its position, the coalition government remained ineffectual as it bickered and were incapable of fermenting resolutions to the still going political and economic turmoil in the country. With unpopular Schafscherer incapable of guiding the government and the parties continual disagreement - meanwhile, with Neues Derland eliminated, the Vereinigte Sozialisten began to fill in the vaccum and became more bold and called for elections. It seemed that the relative stability the military bought might be on bought time. Realizing the eventuality if she does not act, Meyer consulted Empress Marianne I and asked moral support. In 58 CE, with the support of the royal family and the military, Meyer instigated her own putsch against the government and ousted them from power under the justification of national security within the right of the emergency powers granted to her. Public reaction to the coup was mixed, with massive opposition coming from the Vereinigte Sozialisten and the left. Meyer moved first and detained high ranking members of the organization under the guise of national security, and banning the organization. Further resistance to the takeover came in sporadic protests and strikes which were often quickly dispersed by the military. By the end of the year, Meyer's reign on the country was unquestionable. A new 'interrim' constitution was drafted along with a new anointed legislature composed primarily of military members with a strengthened executive position. Lena Meyer was then appointed the new Volkspräsident of Therion, ushering in a new era of military dictatorship. Meyer's Junta Meyer's first decade in the helm of the country is marked by a direct rule via military cabinet christened the Militärdirektion ''(Military Directorate). The Volkstag assumed a largely consultative role whilst cabinet members are appointed by her from a circle of military colleagues with a select few civil professionals - selected largely based on patronage and loyalty. Lilianne de Reus, a Duchess from the royal family was appointed as - ''Volkskanzler, the second most powerful position in the country as a signal of legitimacy. With the nation's economy still in shambles Meyer's first order of business was to restore confidence in the economy to get it running once more. Meyer nationalized and restructured numerous failing businesses whilst letting well-run ones remain privatized. Temporary government funded projects and initiatives were also put into action to provide the economic engine a leverage to gradually start again. Throughout the 60s, the economy recovered, albeit slowly. Meyer promised democratic elections and the restoration of the old constitution, however these remained continuously delayed promises as Meyer's regime over the nation remained tight. By 70 CE, as the situation stabilized, the Militärdirektion ''faced renewed challenges to power as fellow military leaders began to embolden themselves and seek the seat of presidency itself. Meanwhile, the royal family - increasingly disillusioned by Meyer and her authoritarianism - reneged support, as Lilianne de Reus resigned from the chancellery. Wary of the situation, Meyer seek to lessen her reliance on fellow military generals and cull their influence. Hence, Meyer founded the ''Partei der Nationalen Einheit (National Unity Party), composed of loyal supporters and benefactors of her regime and called for an election - with the intent of having a base of power in a supportive parliament that can balance out the military. The parliament itself would only be partially up for grabs with some seats permanently reserved for 'affiliated parties' ranging from the military, royalty, to religious representatives. Additionally, the appointment of Volkspräsident ''becomes indirect as and would be appointed by the parliament instead. Through a combination of legitimate popularity and less legitimate electoral tactics, Meyer managed to secure a major victory in the elections in 70 CE. The first election under Meyer's regime marked a shift of power to the bureaucrats in the parliament as opposed to the military, leading to the growth of a new class of technocrats that fostered a change in economic policies. Whereas the economies in the 60s are pioneered by state controlled enterprises and conglomerated businesses ran by close allies of Meyer, the 70s will see a period of 'reprivatization' where the stabilizing economy gave a rise to a climate where free market is preferable. This goes along with the agreement with the Hekkian government to expand the role of the Confederation in 73 CE, which was agreed upon by Meyer and the technocrat dominated government. Unfortunately, this did not propel the massive economic growth seen between the 20s to 30s - and although the situation keep steadily improving, previous levels of economic prosperity remained out of reach. Throughout the 70s, Therion remained relatively stable and maintained a modest economic growth - and as the 77 CE elections arrived, Meyer's regime secured another comfortable win - confirming that her rule is still solid. However, as the 80s arrived Meyer would face the greatest challenge to her regime yet. A decade of economic rule by the technocrats have led to the decadent habit of 'experimentation' as educated technocrats whose obsessed with economic growth and efficiency begin resorting to unproven and risky economic concepts whilst using their unchecked control over the country's economic instruments as their fields of experiment. In 79 CE, reckless agricultural companies employed untested crop-rotation methods to maximize profit, resulting in a large scale harvest failure. Whilst the government quickly reacted to prevent disastrous famine and food shortages in Therion itself, the failure rippled into Hekkia where Therionese food products are highly prevalent. The decline of food availability in Therion led to massive price hikes in Hekkia, culminating in an economic crisis and a concerning general strike. The worsening crisis in Hekkia, which gave an eerie flashback of Therion's own crisis in the 50s, causing the values of Hekkian related investments to fall - and soon the inter-connectivity of the South Severian economies led to the worsening of the situation in Therion itself. In fear of a repeat of 55 CE, the government preemptively closed down the Therionese stock market and banks. When the dust settled and the government began relaxing controls, it was evident that the crisis also took a big hit on Therion - albeit not as bad as it was in 55 CE. However it was concerning enough to fuel doubt in Meyer's regime and her support of 'the mindless technocratic stooges'. Meyer went on to sack several ministers and technocrats - promising changes and reforms to ensure a more responsible economy; though the damage was done and in the 84 CE elections, the ''Einheit ''lost its majority and nearly fell into defeat - only saved by a politically expensive coalition with the ''Soziale Union. Lena Meyer is now in her weakest position since first assuming control of the country nearly 30 years ago, the Soziale Union whom her party depended promised to use the opportunity democratic reforms - the military of today is a different generation of the ones loyal to her from decades ago - many of her original allies wereretired and the few she had left were held responsible for the recent crisis and was driven out of the game. Finally, Empress Marianne I de Reus passed away at the old age of 96 after reigning for 64 years. The election results became a wake up call for Meyer and the Einheit as the administration began to push for serious reforms and initiatives to win. A culmination of Hekkian economic recovery and successful initiatives did stabilized the country's economic back from 79 CE levels - however, the greatest saving grace for Meyer's administration is the discovery of a large oil field in the southern ice shelf. The discovery pushed Therionese economy beyond a mere rebound and into a new boom - and with it, the nation strides towards the 90s with great confidence. Second Reformation (91 CE) Schockdekade The final decade of the 1st century started off with Meyer's administration ending the 80s in a high note. Positive economic situation and relative stability predicts an Einheit electoral victory, followed by a continuation of Meyer's eternal presidency. However, three decades of authoritarian rule by Meyer had long disillusioned the populace - resulting in Einheit's under-performance in the 91 CE legislative elections. Despite this, Einheit is still well in control and Meyer remains favorite in the presidential race - which was an almost certain victory as a split took place within the opposition where Solidarität's charismatic figurehead Frida Björk and Freiheitbund's shooting star Aksel Ulmenzweig ran a separate campaign despite their base desiring a united front against the Einheit juggernaut. This all changed when a major terrorist attack by the South Hanialdir Resistance Army during a presidential debate session involving high-ranking officials including Meyer and the other two candidates managed to kill several officials, including Volkspräsident Meyer herself. Following the incident, the nation briefly entered a state of emergency under Volkskanzler and Acting-Volkspräsident Maria Roth, though as things calmed down the planned presidential elections took place as intended, with Maria Roth replacing Lena Meyer as the conservative ticket. In a shocking turn of events, underdog candidate Aksel Ulmenzweig of the social democratic Einheit won the presidency and becomes the first male president of the country, much to the dismay of both the conservatives and the jealous Solidarität. The new progressive administration immediately faced an early challenge, as the collapse of the Einheit led to a realignment of the seats in the Volkstag, with former Einheit members shifting to conservative and neo-liberal parties; which left Freiheit in a disadvantageous minority position in an unrepresentative parliament. Volkspräsident Aksel Ulmenzweig remedied the situation by shrewd negotiations that culminated in the parliament agreeing to reform Einheit-era rules that reserved some seats to beneficiaries and call for a new elections. The resulting elections only partially fixed the situation as the Freiheit and its coalition partner the Volkspartei was several seats short of having an effective majority, and facing a harsh opposition from Solidarität who went to became the largest party. Facing this situation, Ulmenzweig was forced to strike a deal with the Soziale Union and formed a Grand Coalition of centrist parties. The young coalition was immediately struck by nationwide material shortages known as the Knochenkrise, significantly hampering down any prospect of economic growth which the administration desparately needed to retain support. The condition lasted until the final years of Ulmenzweig's presidency where a trade deals with Insulandia ''(Kingdom of the Isles) was secured to acquire the much needed materials. With it, Ulmenzweig's administration pushed for extensive public housing projects that managed to quell Viviensmund's housing crisis and win support from the general populace for the upcoming elections. When the 98 CE elections arrived any gains made by the administration was wiped out by a massive corruption scandal that mired the main coalition parties, effectively letting Solidarität dominating the parliament. Despite this, Aksel Ulmenzweig managed to distance himself from the scandal and secured a second term albeit on tight margins. Though in order to secure government, he was forced to partner with the Solidarität and appoint Frida Björk as Volkskanzler, closing the 1st century with a strong left-leaning government. '''New Century' In the opening years of the 2nd century, the Ulmenzweig-Björk government pushed for a more extensive social reform, succesfully nurturing the growth of the industrial sector to accompany Therion's large service sector and also established new public housing initiatives. Whilst the two largest parties benefited, the Volkspartei and the Soziale Union both faced crisis following poor electoral results and scandals - resulting in the resignation of long time politican Maria Roth from the leadership as she was replaced by Anika Koeppen whose "Gynepagan Socialism" idea drifted the party into the leftist bloc. Geography Therion is located in southern Severia, with Hekkia to the west and Red Pepperland to the northeast. The country is surrounded by the Kelp Sea, and borders the vast ice lands to its south. Elevation ranges from lowlands in south and central Vivian peninsula to hillier regions of the northern and southern end of the peninsula. The country is home to large bodies of inland waters such as lakes and rivers that are sizable enough to be traversable. Climate Therion is located in a generally temperate transition region between the lukewarm Kelp Seas and the vast southern ice lands. This gave the country a largely temperate season climate often dominated by dry cold winds from the south. During cold seasons, the country garners the bulk of the southern cold winds giving a windy and freezing yet relatively dry weather. Whilst during hot seasons Therion obtains high precipitation from its oceanic location and gets constant rains. Generally, the climate remains relatively stable and predictable; however there are occasional cases of extremities in the form of cold spells causing extremely low temperatures that may reach a double-digit negative. Biodiversity The territory of Therion harbors two distinct ecoregions: the temperate-oceanic peninsular and the cold-taiga borderland forests in its south. As of 20 CE the majority of Therion is covered by either woodlands, arable land, or permanent settlement. Plants and animals include those generally common to Southern Severia. Oak, birch, and spruce constitute a majority of the forests whilst patches of acacia forests are increasing due to illegal forestry. The Vivian Peninsula is home to several species of flowers, namely dandelion, poppy, rose, and lilac - meanwhile, taigas that constitute the borderlands between the Vivian Peninsula and the ice lands is home to numerous species of ferns. Wild animals in Therion includes Therionese Boar, Peninsular Sheep, Red Chicken, and Therionese Bull. Many of these species are presently endangered due to rampant urbanization leading to the loss of their homeland or having their numbers culled due to the introduction of foreign predators, as was the case with the dwindling numbers of Peninsular Sheep due to the arrival of Elerrian Dogs since colonization. Meanwhile, the Therionese Bull became domesticated and is now a staple livestock within Therionese culture. Therionese sea shores are home to a diverse amount of marine species, such from Southern Cod, Kelpine Salmon, and Hekkian Squid. Contrast to the salty aquatic lifeforms of the shores, the lake system in Vivian Peninsula consist of freshwater and was notably devoid of much marine life when the first settlers arrived. Following colonization, introduction of native freshwater marine life from New Iotania to the lakes have led to a sustainable yet exclusive, and non-interfering ecosystem. Notable lifeforms of this area are numerous species from Reuselerrian northern Praires, primarily from the Grace River and Lake Morgan. Urbanization Therion is one of the most urbanized country in Severia, with a large part of its territory consisting of urban regions. As of 20 CE, the only city in the country is the capital city of Viviensmund that covers nearly half of the Vivian Peninsula. Politics Therion came to being as a colonial posession of Reuselerria. Soon after, the country was practically independent and adopted a presidential system - however, legal ties to Reuselerria was partially maintained through royal lines as the monarch of Therion is legally the monarch of Reuselerria as well. Despite having a monarch, true power lay in democratic institutions with an elected president (Volkspräsident) as head of state in the executive branch, sharing power with the elected legislative branch, the parliament (Volkstag) that is led by a chancellor (Volkskanzler) - a position appointed by the Volkspräsident - equivalent to parliament speaker in other countries. Kaiserin The Kaiserin or Empress of Therion is a de jure head of state along with the Volkspräsident. Both legally occupy the executive position, however most powers are delegated to the Volkspräsident whom by law, acts on the behalf of the Empress, the constitution, and the people. In a contrast to its absolutist predecessors in Reuselerria, the role of Empress in Therion is largely ceremonial and any available powers are limited to certain rights of consultations, assent, and prerogative. The role of the Empress today is to 'embody the will and spirit of the people' and as a final 'vanguard of freedom and democracy'. The Empress has no powers that she can exert herself, however in numerous constitutional dispute and the undertaking of critical decisions her assent is required and she is expected to act as a broker and to protect the sanctity of the nation when all else fails. Examples of situations that would require her approval include: dissolution of the Volkstag as requested by the Volkspräsident; ''impeachment of the ''Volkspräsident by the Volkstag; declaration of wars; and approving the request of the use of emergency powers by the Volkspräsident. The succession of the Empress is hereditary and matrilineal, meaning the position will pass to the eldest daughter or other female relative of the recently passing monarch. By law, the Empress of Therion still holds claim as Empress of Reuselerria as well. List of Therionese monarchs Volkspräsident The Volkspräsident or People's President is the head state and the executive branch who held the de facto executive power in Therion. He or she has constitutional authority over the government and has the power to name and remove ministers. He or she has the right to propose bills to the Volkstag, to discuss bills with the Volkstag to reach an agreement, make government regulations in accordance with laws, and in the case of emergencies has the power to make government regulations in lieu of law. Militarily, the president holds supreme authority over the Volkswehr (Therionese People's Armed Forces). The Volkspräsident also has the ability to dissolve the Volkstag and call for a new election - only with an approval from the monarch. In the event where a tie occured within the Volkstag, the Volkspräsident will vote as a tiebreaker. Diplomatically, the president can only sign treaties, appoint ambassadors, accept ambassadors from other countries, rehabillitate prisoners, and judicial members in the national level with the Volkstag's agreement. In a state of emergency, the Volkspräsident can request emergency powers which allows partial suspension to habeas corpus and granting him or her certain additional powers to bypass normal procedures - however this can only be done with the approval of the Volkstag and the Empress. There is no vice-president within the Therionese constitution, and in an event that the position of Volkspräsident is vacant, his or her roles are assumed by the Volkskanzler until the end of the president's supposed term. The Volkspräsident is appointed through a universal democratic elections every 7 years that takes place following a legislative election earlier that year. A presidential candidate must have the backing of at least 15% of the seats in the Volkstag. The position of Volkspräsident was preceded by governor-general during the early colonial period. List of Presidents Volkskanzler The Volkskanzler or People's Chancellor is the head of government and the legislative branch. The chancellor serves a largely administrative role to guide the Volkstag ''in implementing domestic and foreign policy as formulated by the ''Volkspräsident and other parliamentary duties. This position is roughly equivalent to 'Speaker of the Parliament' in other countries but has a somewhat larger and more powerful role. The chancellor is the second most powerful position in Therion and in the event where the Volkspräsident was unable to fulfill his of her duties, the Volkskanzler will assume the position of presidency. The position of Volkskanzler is appointed by the Volkspräsident from a member of the Volkstag and can be removed and replaced by the will of the president. The Volkskanzler will legally remain as a member of the Volkstag and would vote bills along with the Volkstag. ''The ''Volkstag ''can implore a vote of ''no confidence against the chancellor to remove him or her from the position, requiring the president to appoint another. The seat of Volkskanzler historically stems from vice-general or deputy governor-general during the colonial era - whose duty was to assist the governor-general (now Volkspräsident). List of Chancellors Volkstag The Volkstag or People's Diet is the legislative branch of Therion. It is a unicameral parliament with members elected through a democratic elections every 7 years that precedes the Presidential elections. The Volkstag performs legislative, budgeting, and oversight roles - having the right to drawing up and passing their own laws and regulations. The Volkstag ''can deny or launch a motion of ''no confidence against a Volkskanzler, requiring the Volkspräsident to appoint another. They can also impeach the Volkspräsident ''with approval from the Empress, whilst the ''Volkspräsident can dissolve the Volkstag and call for new elections with approval from the Empress as well. List of elected Volkstag compositions Judiciary The judicial branch of Therion consists of differing tiers of court ranging from district courts at the local level, Municipal Courts at regional level, to the Constitutional Court of Therion, the highest judicial authority in the country. In addition to these civil courts there are military tribunals which handles the judiciary issues involving the military. Most civil disputes between individuals, organizations, and the state is handled at either local or municipal courts - however, high profile disputes including issues related to the constitutions will or can be referred to the constitutional courts. The Constitutional Court of Therion consists of 7 judges that are appointed by the Volkspräsident at the discretion and consent of the Volkstag. Any individual with prior experience in the judiciary above the age of 30 can be nominated to serve for a life term and can be replaced when the judge dies, impeached and convicted, or resigned. List of currently serving judges in the Constitutional Court* *As of 102 CE Foreign Relations Therion was a territorial posession of Reuselerria, lack of contact with the homeland has rendered the state practically independent and hence since arrival Therion have paved its own way. Therion has formal contact with all known political entities in Severia. Therion has a close bond and historical friendship with Hekkia, a state with similar background to Therion as migrants from New Iotania. Today, the two states are co-joined in the South Severian Confederation. The nation also holds close diplomatic relations and economic ties with its neighbor, Red Pepperland. Military Therionese military in its conception far composed of a small part of the Reuselerrian Armed Forces that came along in Project Utopia. After the loss of contact with the mainland, the existing military units was reorganized under the so-called 'Colonial Garrison' (Therionese: Kolonialgarnison), a local armed forces intended for the defense and protection of the territory. Around 24 CE, the Colonial Garrison underwent massive expansion and rearmament efforts as it was rechristened as the Therionese People's Defense Forces (Therionese: Deries Volkswehr), formally establishing it as the nation's armed forces. In addition to the expansions, the armed forces underwent further reorganization to expand its role beyond merely a local defense force. Today, the Volkswehr stands as one of the largest and most sophisticated military force in Severia. The Volkspräsident ''is legally the highest supreme commander of all the armed forces and can propose a declaration of war against a foreign entity - however it would require a vote of approval from the majority of the ''Volkstag and assent from the Empress. Economy Therion has a highly productive capitalist mixed economy fueled by a highly skilled labor force. The country is home to multitudes of large corporations from differing sectors, creating a diversified and dynamic market. The private sector composes the backbone of the nation's economy, with the manufacturing industry contributing the most to the nation's GDP. Most produced manufactured goods include papers, books, furniture, processed foods, textile and weaponry. Additionally, mining and forestry also significantly contribute to the nation's economy. The nation's largest trading partners are its neighbors in Hekkia and Pepperland.